degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Luke-Tristan Conflict
The conflict between Luke Baker and Tristan Milligan began in season 12. It is one of the many conflicts that Luke was involved with at Degrassi. Conflict History Overview Growing up in a Christian family, Luke developed a homophobic attitude. To help out his sister, Becky Baker, who was originally trying to stop the play Romeo and Jules because it was a love story about two men, Luke lured Tristan into an empty room and locked him in there, so that he would be prevented from acting in the play. However, Luke had to deal with Tristan's brother, Owen Milligan, for choosing to mess with Tristan. Tristan retained a dislike for Luke after this incident. Season 12 In Got Your Money (2), Luke is seen outside with his teammates making crude remarks at the photos of Dave and Tristan. Luke approaches Eli telling him to keep the "gay stuff" more private, to which Eli responds no. In Scream (2), it's the opening day for Romeo and Jules but one of the leading men are missing. All day the cast and crew search, but no one can find Tristan. Becky and Luke are sitting in class when Adam confronts the two of them. After they are told that Tristan is missing, she turns to Luke and makes him swear to God that he didn't have anything to do with it. Luke asks his sister what the big deal is, and she tells him that they'd have to cancel the play. Luke is asks if that was what she wanted. Tori, Maya, and Zig figure out that Tristan got a letter from a secret admirer and begin hunting the halls for him. Zig calls his cell phone and they recognize his ring tone coming from a phone that Luke shuts off while hanging out in the hallway with Dallas and Owen. The niners approach and Tori asks where Luke got the phone. Dallas and Luke exchange a look, which confuses Owen. They tell Owen that he has Tristan's phone and Owen becomes concerned about his brother and demands information from Luke about Tristan's whereabouts. When Luke tries blowing the situation off, Owen slams him into the locker wall and threatens him into confessing. It is revealed that Luke and the hockey team, minus Owen, left Tristan a note from a "secret admirer" to meet him in a storage room before the play. When Tristan arrived, they locked the door and Tristan was trapped in there the entire school day and almost missed his debut in the musical. Season 13 In Unbelievable, Luke and Tristan help Miles sing his song to Maya with the rest of the basketball team. However, Tristan looks disgusted when he realizes that Luke and Neil were the ones to sexually assault his classmate Zoë. He watches with the rest of the school as Luke is arrested and stands in solidarity with Zoë. Trivia *Luke sexually assaulted Tristan's friend, Zoë Rivas. *Tristan is on friendly terms with Luke's sister, Becky Baker. *Luke was two grades ahead of Tristan. *Luke is homophobic, while Tristan is openly gay. *Luke got into a fight with Tristan's brother, Owen Milligan, over Luke's treatment of Tristan. *They were both members of the Degrassi Basketball Team and the French Club. See Also * Luke-Everyone Conflict Gallery GotYourMoney.jpeg 78yiuyyuiyui.png 54rrttrt.png Bbbbbty.png 56uyrthrhth.png 645rtrtgdf.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts